venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Goliath Serum
The Goliath Serum is a fictional chemical compound that was featured in the [[Ice Station - Impossible!|''Ice Station - Impossible!]] episode of The Venture Bros. Developed by Professor Impossible as a weapon of war, the Serum could allegedly transform a living creature into a walking time bomb. History According to the film given to Brock Samson by Race Bannon, Professor Richard Impossible created the Serum for use in the Vietnam Conflict. However, the US government declined to put it into production. Entered into the blood via injection or even through skin contact, the Serum was said to cause an explosion in the target within 24 hours. Decades later (during the then-current timeline of Season 1), Snake Agents serving Nat King Cobra stole the Serum and attempted to make a getaway in their jet. Race Bannon took back the Serum and blew up their plane--though it came at the cost of his own life. Brock soon arrived on the scene, and he retrieved the Serum. Race Bannon gave Brock an old movie containing information on the Serum before perishing. Unfortunately, Hank Venture came into skin contact with the Serum and soon began to show the symptoms of exposure. Flying to the location of Professor Impossible's think tank, the Venture Family sought to enlist the help of the professor for an antidote. The only suggestion that he provided was to shoot Hank. However, due to the intervention of Ned and Cody, Professor Impossible was temporarily disabled, allowing Doctor Thaddeus Venture, with help from Sally Impossible, Pete White, and Billy Whalen, to develop a seeming cure. Hank's symptoms immediately stopped, though Professor Richard Impossible said all they had managed to create was ranch dressing. Richard's conclusion was that the Serum doesn't work on humans, as they intended to send in a bug or other small animal. Sally accused Richard of saying that because he was jealous. Characteristics As mentioned previously, the Serum functions by entering the bloodstream via injection or through skin contact. Once in the bloodstream, the Serum affects a change in metabolism that makes the creature violently explode within 24 hours from exposure. The explosion created varies directly in proportion to the target creature's mass. An ant could function like a tiny hand grenade, whereas a human might supposedly devastate an entire city. Barring the cure discovered by Dr. Venture and co. being more than ranch dressing (or the unlikely event of the cure being ranch dressing), the only way to stop the Serum is to kill the subject it was exposed to. Warning Signs A person affected by the Goliath Serum will go through four stages of physiology change before detonation, each with its own warning signs. * Stage 1 begins with abnormally heightened appetite and flushing of the cheeks. * Stage 2 brings highly visible skin blemishes. * Stage 3 features an instant growth of facial hair. * Stage 4 features the onset of hiccups. Goliath Serum Stage 1.jpg|Stage 1 Goliath Serum Stage 2.jpg|Stage 2 Goliath Serum Stage 3.jpg|Stage 3 Episode Appearances * [[Ice Station - Impossible!|''Ice Station - Impossible!]] Category:Inventions